Detras de tu mirada
by lion hatake
Summary: Un encuentro inusual quizas provocado por el destino, eso nunca lo sabría, pero lo que si no olvidaria seria una mirada brillosa y oscurecida o al menos eso creyó ver antes de sumirse en la oscuridad
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los usos por diversión

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOProlo gooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Ella estaba acostumbrada a todo tipos de miradas como ser la de desprecio y decepción que le dirigía su padre, de ternura y comprensión de parte de su hermana Hanabi y su primo Neji, asi como también las de incertidumbre y confusión de parte de naruto o al menos eso es lo que alcanzaba a ver antes de desmayarse antes su cercanía, pero que nunca espero ver fue una que mostrara tantas emociones intensas y distintas a la ves y todas dirigidas hacia su persona.

Una ves se le había ocurrido preguntarle el porque de la intensidad de su mirada y el le había contestado en un tono medio serio y con un toque de diversión "sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato hina-chan ", y esas palabras fueron mas que suficientes para no preguntar mas sobre el tema.

Aunque en ese momento no se dio cuenta, esa simple pregunta había ocasionado el inicio de un juego que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Continuara….

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los usos por diversión

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO capitulo: 1 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

.

En el horizonte podía observarse cuatro figuras acercándose dos de ellas corriendo y la otra montada sobre el lomo de lo que parecía un perro o al menos eso era lo que se podía distinguir , ya todos se encontraban totalmente cubierto de lodo y hojas por doquier.

…vamos akamaru mas rápido que falta poco pasa llegar a konoha !- gritaba feliz Kiba mientras palmeaba el lomo de gran perro para que apurara el paso.

Corriendo tras ellos una sonriente hinata observaba como su amigo trataba de que el pobre animal corriera mas rápido si eso era posible, aun con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios miro de reojo a shino quien corría como si el hacerlo no requiriera de ningún esfuerzo a pesar de no poder ver su rostro sabia que al igual que ella se divertía con la actitud de kiba.

La efusividad que expresaba su compañero le recordaba a un rubio de ojos azules que tantas ganas tenia de ver.

…sucede algo hinata? …la voz de shino de la saco de su fantasía donde un sonriente naruto le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, la sola imagen la hizo enrojecer hasta las orejas.

…n-no su-cede nada shino-kun, negaba al tiempo que desviaba la mirada aun costado para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo que tenia.

Su actitud sorprendió a shino ya que hinata no solía tartamudear con ellos, solo lo hacia cuando se sentía intimidada o sumamente nerviosa, aunque no entendía porque se ponía así quizás esta pensando en naruto si seguro que es eso pensaba el chico mientras giraba y miraba a su compañera que se habia detenido si darse cuenta de ello.

… estas segura hinata tu no sueles tartamudear con nosotros lo que quiere decir que algo te sucede no es así? Interrogo mientras se acercaba a ella.

…e-estoy bien shino-kun no te preocupes – decia mientras escondía su mirada debajo debajo de su flequillo y a su ves mordía su labio inferior tratando de reprimir la vergüenza que sentía al ser descubierta, una mano en su hombro la hizo levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia su amigo , quien le dio a entender con ese gesto que no debía preocuparse, eran momentos como estos que agradecía por tenerlo como su compañero y amigo ya que al parecer el la conocía mas que ella misma .

…debemos apresurarnos ya casi llegamos- luego de pronunciar un leve ¨hai¨ emprendieron nuevamente el rumbo para alcanzar a kiba y akamaru quienes se habían alejado bastante, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de contratiempo que tuvieron.

Luego de saludar a los guardias se dirigieron directamente a la torre del hokage para entregar los pergaminos. Una ves que kiba le digiera a akamaru que los esperara afuera entraron a la torre, al llegar a la oficina golpearon la puerta obteniendo como respuesta un ¨adelante¨.

Al ingresar pudieron ver a la hokage casi sepultada en una pila de papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, al parecer trabajo acumulado.

… hola chicos ya están de regreso…dijo la sin verlos

…como les fue en la misión que les encomendé… levanto la mirada de los papeles que estaba leyendo y se encontró con tres jóvenes desarreglados y cubiertos de lodo casi en su totalidad.

…pero que les paso? Pareciera que tuvieron una lucha con barro o algo parecido… decía mientras se contenía las ganas de reírse ante la imagen del trío.

A los tres les salio una gota tipo anime detrás de sus cabezas ante sus ocurrencias. Shino fue el primero en reaccionar y respondió.

…estamos bien Tsunade´sama, solo tuvimos unos inconvenientes con el clima al regresar, la misión se desarrollo sin inconvenientes aquí están los pergaminos que nos solicito…. Al ternimar lo dicho los deposito sobre una pila de papeles que había sobre el escritorio.

…bien hecho chicos eso es todo por ahora pueden retirarse... después de esas palabras se despidieron con una oleve reverencia y se retiraron.

Una ves afuera se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivovos hogares.

.

.

-K&H—

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro punto de konoha se podía ver al ninja copia caminar apresuradamente entre la gente, sin levantar la mirada de su apreciado libro, tratando de esquivar a Gay que lo buscaba insistentemente para proponerle otros de de sus absurdos retos, al parecer hoy seria otro de esos días que no dejarían disfrutar de su pasatiempo preferido.

Una vez superado la muchedumbre de gente que se obstinaba por esquivar se dirigió hacia las afueras de konoha ,precisamente el bosque, tratando de buscar un lugar donde no ser interrumpido, mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro cansado y levantar su mirada de y dirigirla al cielo admirando las nubes que pasaban sobre su cabeza, ¨ya me estoy poniendo viejo pensaba internamentente mientras dejaba salir otros suspiro pero esta vez de resignación ¨basta kakashi ¨ se recriminaba mentalmente otra ves habían surgido eso pensamientos acerca de su edad , escondiendo detrás de eso la soledad que el sentía , no podía negar que había momentos en los que se sentía solo a pesar de que contaba con sus amigos y sus queridos alumnos , pero al parecer había llegado al punto de la vida donde necesitaba tener alguien a su lado, para que lo acompañara y a su vez formaran una familia juntos y quizás tener hijos. Movió la cabeza para todos lados tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que no hacían nada bien a su salud. Trato de enfocarse en su lectura nuevamente pero se encontró que sin quererlo había llegado a una pequeña cascada, rodeada de prados verdes y enormes árboles a su alrededor, al parecer se había sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de la aldea, se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y se propuso aprovechar la paz que le otorgaba el lugar; Se dirigió hacia un enorme árbol que le otorgaba una hermosa vista del lugar así como también un gran escondite por si alguien se acercaba , se subió y se acodo en una de sus ramas y comenzó a leer su libro se sumió tanto en su lectura que de a poco se fue quedando dormido …

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

.

.

Si ya se no paso nada interesante pero les aseguro que en el proximo llegara lo interesante jaja. Gracias por su apoyo espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
